


Woolly Obsession

by GreyTabbyCat



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Consequences, Drabble, Gen, foreverdrabbles12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/pseuds/GreyTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry takes up a normal kind of hobby. But he quickly gets as obsessed with it as everything else. </p><p>Forever Drabble Challenge Week Twelve prompt Consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woolly Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned directly from last week's drabble - more specifically from this comment by ArgylePirateWD:
>
>> "I wonder how often Abe's wished his dad would pick up a "normal person" hobby like art or knitting or something. Of course then Henry'd probably knit anatomically correct human body parts instead of (semi-)sensible stuff like more scarves..."
> 
> Thanks so much for the inspiration WD! :D <3 

“Hey Pops, what are you up to now?” Abe came slowly down the stairs. “Thought this new hobby of yours kept you from brooding down here more than necessary? You’ve been sitting here for hours now. Dad? Are you even listening? Henry!” 

That got his attention as usual and Henry startled upright from the hunched over position he had been in at his desk. 

“Abraham! Why are you sneaking up on me?” 

“Sneaking up on you? I came down the stairs as loudly as any normal person – creaking and all! What is it that has you so engrossed this time? Not a dead rat again I hope.”

“Certainly not! How many more times do I need to tell you that this, let’s call it phase, is over?” 

“I know! I know! You have a new obsession now! I bet Jo never expected you would get so into it when she gave you that first book as a birthday present.” 

“A hobby, Abraham. It’s a hobby.” 

“Whatever, um, I just came down here to tell you that dinner is ready and if you don’t come upstairs soon I will microwave it,” Abe said, turning to leave and his eyes landed on Bruno in the corner. “Evening Bruno.” He tipped his head towards Bruno and went upstairs again. 

Henry frowned and sighed. Sometimes he just didn’t understand his son. Why would a grown man talk to a human skeleton? And why would he give it a name in the first place? Though Henry had to admit he picked a good one. Henry chuckled, shaking his head. He could admit it to himself; he was a little fond of Bruno too. It had been a challenge making him after all, albeit a very welcome one. 

***

Jo found Henry in his office the next day, leaning over his desk, deep in concentration. 

“Hey Henry! What is it you’re working on?” Henry didn’t acknowledge her presence at all though. “Henry?” She tried again, but didn’t get any sort of reaction from him this time either, so she walked over to peer at what he was doing. However, she could only make out strange lines and markings on a piece of paper. 

“Henry!” She called, louder this time, waving a hand in front of his face. 

“Huh? Oh, Detective.” Henry cleared his throat, a bit flustered for a moment at having been caught so off guard. “What brings you here?” 

“I thought you might want to come with me and have another look at the crime scene. But what are you doing there?” 

“Oh, this? It’s a new pattern I want to try.” Jo gave him an expectant look, clearly not satisfied yet. A few beats later Henry relented. “Do you remember that picture you showed me a while ago of that chemistry set?” 

“Henry, I wasn’t being serious!”

“I know, but Detective Stevens talked to me a few days ago. He needs a present for his daughter who apparently likes science, so I’m going to try and re-create it.” 

“As long as you don’t give everyone more scarves next Christmas,” Jo said with a laugh that was replaced for a second by a fond smile flitting across her face. “Anyway, meet me upstairs in 10?” 

***

“Hey Doc! You suffocating in yarn yet?” Hanson smirked. 

“As a matter of fact no, Detective. Even though that thought is utterly ridiculous, I have you know that I just sent off some packages to a few hospitals yesterday.”

“Nice Doc! Good to hear you found someone who’ll probs enjoy a shipment of body parts.”

“Abraham seems to think so too. I wonder…”

“Henry! Ready to go look at the crime scene again?” Jo asked, coming around the corner. 

“Of course. Lead the way.” 

***

Down at her car Jo opened the trunk and handed Henry a large paper bag. Henry slowly opened the bag and peered inside. A big assortment of yarn in every colour of the rainbow peered back at him.

“Where did you…?” Henry trailed off, stunned. 

“I’ve been asking around,” Jo said matter-of-factly.

“But why?”

“I like your normal person hobby,” she winked at him, “It’s so much less creepy and it seems to make you much more relaxed.”

“Thank you!” He shifted his eyes from the back to hers and so much was said in just this one look.

“You’re very welcome, Henry. Now, what do you say we go look at that crime scene?” She nudged his arm with her elbow before going around to the driver’s side and Henry understood her just as well.


End file.
